The present invention relates to a door or similar closure device such as a movable partition, comprising a frame, a primary panel pivoted about a first axis on the frame, and at least one secondary panel connected to the primary panel by articulation means and having means engaging a slide guide perpendicular to the said first axis.
As a rule devices of this kind are used for cupboard doors or for folding shutters of slight thickness, with hinges disposed externally in relation to this thickness.
The object of the present invention is to provide a folding door which can be used for all kinds of doors and partitions, particularly both external and internal doors of buildings and dwellings, community buildings, workshops, hospitals, and so on, the door having an extremely small area of movement and being able to have any thickness, particularly as large a thickness as desired, for example a standard thickness of four centimeters or more, while it can be opened in both directions simply by a push and which is therefore particularly suitable for operation by the handicapped; moreover, this door readily lends itself to automatic control, for example using an automatic closure mechanism.